LYNZILLA: THE SERIES S3
by DIZILLA
Summary: Have you all heard of 'God'Zilla's sister? No? Well then why don't you just watch/read these episodes about her. Oh so your wondering what her name is, huh? Well I'll tell you then, her name is LYNZILLA! Please read you won't be dissapointed!
1. WAIT ANOTHER GODZILLA? PART ONE

**Hey peps here's a new story based off of my artwork that I have done for DeviantArt**

**If you guys want to see the artwork just look up TRDRT on Deviantart and go to LYNZILLA: THE SERIES and the pics should be there**

**I don't own H.E.A.T, The H.E.A.T Seeker, 'God'Zilla, or anything else from Godzilla the series, I just own Lynzilla**

**Onto the show peps**

**Take Care Now Bye Bye Then**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>LYNZILLA: THE SERIES (SEQUAL AND CONTINUATION OF GODZILLA: THE SERIES)<span>_**

**_SEASON/3_**

**_EPISODE/1_**

**_GET READY, GET SET, WAIT ANOTHER GODZILLA? PART ONE_**

We join the H.E.A.T (**Humanatarian Enviornmental Analysis Team**) team at their headquarters in Staten Island, New York. Where there is currently an argument going on between the teams leading hacker, Randy Hernandez, and the teams leading technology specialist, Mendel Craven.

"For the last time Randy, N.I.G.E.L is not a toy, he is a sophisticated piece of technology that doesn't deserve you messing up his circuts" Mendel nearly yelled at Randy who was already angry because of his sore ribs and his headache, he has had nothing but bad luck today.

You see Randy's day started like this: Wake up/trip in covers and face plant HARD on the nice hard floor, Take shower/slip and fall twice twice,Brush teeth/Get toothpaste in eye, Get dressed/everything gets put on backwards, Get Palm Top computer/forgot to charge it, Eat breakfast/milk went bad that day, Clean H.E.A.T Seeker/forgot to get more cleaning supplies and get yelled at by Elsie for irresponsibility,

Try to impress Monique with a little french/accidently say 'Hi, do you want my burrito in your taco?' and get punched HARD in the ribs for it, Check on the G-man/get a horrible headache by accidently turning up computer speakers too loud and get yelled at by Nick to shut it off, Try and have a little fun with N.I.G.E.L/but get caught by Mendel and get yelled at.

Back to the present, Randy continued to get yelled at by Mendel "You know what you probably aren't even listening, see you aren't even listening aren't you" Randy just closed his eyes and rubbed the sides of his head to try and relieve his now throbbing headache. But the loud noises soon became worse as Nick and Elsie came into the room.

"Randy, it's your turn to go clean the H.E.A.T Seeker" Elsie yelled

"Randy, since you broke the speakers to the computer, now you have to go get another pair" Nick yelled

"Stop hacking N.I.G.E.L, understand"-Mendel

"Go and get the cleaning supplies as well"-Elsie

"Get the speakers Randy"-Nick

"Get off your lazy butt and go get those supplies"-Elsie

"Will you listen to me"-Mendel

Randy's headache became worse and worse with each word until finally he snapped.

Randy stood up and he yelled loudly "SHUT UP!"

Nick, Mendel, and Elsie were all surprised by this, they were not used to him yelling that loud or with so much anger in his voice. In fact they were now slightly afraid of him, cause looking at him you could see him shacking in anger and annoyance. Monique ran up the stairs to see what all of the fuss was about, and she was a bit surprised to Randy shacking with anger, Randy never got very angry like this.

Randy calmed down a little and said annoyed "Fine, I'll go get the cleaning supplies and computer speakers" Without another word Randy just walked out of the office and out of the building and onto the streets of New York. Randy walked for about fifteen minutes before seeing an alleyway and he smiled, that was a shortcut to the hardware store.  
>Randy started walking down the alleyway and just as he was near the middle he tripped on a piece of slanted upward concrete and his head hit something that felt like very tough fiber glass.<p>

Randy shook his head and he looked up to only become very surprised when he saw a giant egg shaped thing, he was about to walk away when he heard sounds coming from the egg and before he knew it a cracking sound was made and a big lizard arm broke it's way out of the egg, which in turn caused him to get the gunk from the arm to get all over his chest, head, and most of his pants. Randy was now horrified to see the rest off the egg shell crack away and a roar was heard from the creature that was still covered in egg yolk.

The yolk flowed off of the creature to reveal that it was in fact a baby Godzilla. Randy was about to run away when he saw that he was already cornered by the little Godzilla and it curiously walked towards Randy who was now starting to fear for his very life. The baby Godzilla started sniffing Randy, who was standing as still as he could, and Randy almost jumped when he felt the baby Godzilla lick him and it then gently pressed its head against his chest and started to rub against his chest.

Randy was just confused now, why wasn't the baby Godzilla not eating him or trying to hurt him. In fact, it seemed like it was cuddling him like a child does to a parent, that's when it hit him, this baby Godzilla imprinted on him.

"Woah, woah no way, I..I can't be a parent, especially not to a little Godzilla...Man jefe is going to have my head for this" Randy said to himself as he looked down at the Baby Godzilla rubbing the top of it's head into his chest. Randy put a hand on the Baby Godzilla's head and as soon as he did he saw a white flash of light and his head felt like someone shoved something into his skull.

"Ahh...ow, what the heck was that all about" Randy asked himself as he rubbed his head as the soreness went away quickly. Randy looked back down to the baby Godzilla and he saw that it was looking up at him, but instead of staring into glowing amber eyes, he stared into beautiful big ocean blue eyes that were full of nothing but love and respect for him.

Randy suddenly smiled like an idiot as he realized something, "Sweet, I have my own G-man. Man jefe will be surprised"

Randy then frowned as he thought about the rest of the team, "Aww nuts, Monique will freak out and call that other french dude and they'll send the entire french army after it and I'll probably get yelled at again and...?"

Randy got interupted from his inward struggle by a girl's voice that came from out of nowhere that said**_ 'Daddy are you okay?'_**. Randy looked around and he didn't see anybody but the baby Godzilla staring at him curiously.

"Who said that?" Randy asked dumbly looking around some more, Randy then stopped and turned to the baby Godzilla and asked somewhat hesitant "Did you ask me that?"

The Baby Godzilla's head turned to the side a little and Randy heard the voice again **_'Yes daddy I did, but are you really okay?'_**

Randy's eyes widened as he backed up against the wall as he kept on mumbling over and over again "No way, no way, no way, no way, no way".

The baby Godzilla got a worried look over its face and the voice came again **_'Dad what's wrong, why are you going away from me?'_**

"I.I'm not, I'm just surprised uh little chica" Rady said in a bit of astonishment and awe. Randy then thought to himself _'Wow, this is definally a first'_

**_'What is a 'first' as you thought it Dad?'_**

_'No way you have Telepathy little chica'_

**_'Yes Dad, now what is a 'first'?'_**

_'I don't really know how to explain it, well it's like this, it's your 'first' time experiencing something'_

**_'Oh, that is a good explanation Dad'_**

_'Thanks chica'_

**_'What is a 'chica?'_**

_'Uhh, just a nickname for girls I guess'_

**_'Ohhhh, so is that my name Dad'_**

_'No no no no, um how about, ummmmmm, hmmmmm, hey how about Lynn'_

**_'Hmm Lynn, why my name that?'_**

_'Dunno, ya just seem like a Lynn to me, oh and to make it even cooler how about Lynzilla'_

Randy's and Lynzilla's telepathic conversation when they heard Randy's cellphone started to ring and he saw that it was Nick. Randy frowned a bit as he remembered what had happened earlier that day.

Randy nearly jumped as he heard Lynzilla growl and he heard her say**_ 'Mean pack members deserve to be punished'_**

Randy's eyes widened and he quickly thought to Lynzilla _'No no no no Lynn, don't go near them, it's not their fault, they didn't know that I had a bad day. Now please be quiet I have to take this call'_

**_'Yes Daddy'_**

Randy flipped open his phone and he said a little harshly "What do you want Nick?"

_"Randy I'm calling to make sure you are okay, you've been gone for about an hour"_

Randy looked at the back of his phone and sure enough it was **8:24**, when he left it was** 7:18**. Randy winced he still hadn't got the supplies and now he had Lynzilla to take care of and get to Staten Island without the others knowing

"Yeah um listen Jefe, I got a little side tracked and I'm going to get the supplies right now okay"

_"Why did you get side tracked Randy, what's so exciting then"_ Nick asked on the other line with a bit of happy sarcasm

Randy did nothing but smile and he answered "Well you could say that it's a 'dinosaur-sized' problem, but still don't worry Jefe I will take care of the speakers and the supplies and get back to headquarters in about 25 minutes, how does that sound"

_"Sounds good Randy I trust you, huh...What...oh okay...Randy Elsie wants you to go get some dinner along the way as well"_

"K Jefe" With that Randy hung up and he looked back at Lynzilla who was just staring at his phone

**_'What is that piece of folding metal that allows you to talk to your other pack mates?'_** Lynzilla asked her adopted father

"It's called a cellphone, listen Lynn I need you to follow my scent, or something like that, and go back to H.Q okay. Don't let Nick or the others see you and wait for me in my room when you get there and don't make a sound, understand chica" Randy explained to Lynzilla

Lynzilla nodded and thought to her adopted father **_'Yes Dad, I shall wait for you in your territory'_** Lynzilla then started digging into the ground, but she then turned around and gave Randy a big sloppy lick kiss and she dissapeared into the hole she had dug

Randy wiped the lizard spit off of his face and he chuckled and said to himself "Just like the G-man" Randy then started walking out of the alley, but suddenly he tripped over the same slab of sticking up concrete "Oh Come on"

**_Twenty Two Minutes Later:_**

Randy walked back to the H.E.A.T headquarters with four bags in his hands, one held the new computer speakers and one held the cleaning supplies. The other two had McDonalds in them and they were the heaviest and he pushed himself through the elevator doors

Randy then came up to the office where Nick, Elsie, and Mendel were talking and telling jokes, but stopped when they saw Randy come through the elevator with his hands full.

Mendel and Nick ran up to help him and they, of course, took the food bags first and they split the food and sodas to each person

Elsie got up and she got her food and she said "Thanks Randy"

Randy gave a little smile and said "No problem chica" **_'Food?'_** Randy heard Lynzilla ask in his head.

_'Lynn where are you'_

**_'In your 'room' as you said it, this place has your scent all over it, therefore it is your territory Dad'_**

_'Good did anybody see you'_

**_'Almost, I almost got seen by what you packmate Elsie Chapman calls Frenchie or French Fry, she scared me and she nearly saw me. But very good that she did not, because I climbed to the side of this den and I came inside through the clear wall that slides up'_**

_'Good, I'll bring you some of the G-man's food in bit k Lynni'_

**_'Lynni? What is that'_**

_'It's your new nickname, in other words a simpler or funner version of your real name to say'_

**_'Oh'_**

"Hey Randy, you okay kid" Elsie asked while shaking Randy's shoulder

Randy snapped out of his telepathic conversation with Lynzilla and he asked "Huh what'd you say?"

Elsie raised an eye brow and she replied "I asked, are you okay"

"Oh yeah, I am" Randy said with a bit of a silly smile. Elsie didn't answer him because she was staring at Randy's clothes.

"Hey Randy, what's all of the yellow gunk on your clothes" Elsie asked a bit curiously.

Randy's eyes widened and he quickly came up with a lie

"Uh, I kinda hoped that you wouldn't notice, but uh I uh tripped when I was walking to the store and uh I fell into some uh backed up sewer gunk" Randy said a little nervously

Before Elsie could open her mouth to tell him to take a shower, Randy beat her to it

"Well uh I'm gunna go take a shower now, uh bye" Randy said as he practically ran out of office and to his room. Randy opened and the door and entered his room quickly and he practically slammed his door shut

"Whew" Randy said to himself, but he then gave a tiny gasp as he saw Lynzilla was now bigger than she was before.

Lynzilla was now 16 feet long and she was looking more like a juvenille Godzilla than a baby Godzilla, she even had two stubs of where her main shoulder spines would grow.

Lynzilla looked up at her adopted father and she asked in Randy's head **_'Hey dad are you okay?'_**

Randy just stared before he softly asked her "How are you growing so fast Lynn?"

**_'My 'genes' as you say I guess'_** Lynzilla answered

Randy just shook his head and he leaned next to the door and slipped onto the ground _'Man, and I thought that the G-man grew fast, actually you might be growing the same pace as him you know Lynn'_ Randy thought to Lynzilla, he was starting to like this telepathic like link already

**_'Brother, I have a brother'_** Lynzilla asked

_'Yeah, his name is Godzilla, at least I think your his sis'_ Randy answered a little skeptic

**_'Want to meet him, now'_** Lynzilla said as she got up and walked to the window and she opened it and she put her head out and looked around and sniffed for anyone

Randy's eyes widened and he quickly thought _'Lynn wait, I don't know if you should go, I mean what if the G-man isn't your bro'_

**_'He is brother, I can sense it'_** Without another word Lynzilla puched her body into the water and she swam for Godzilla's den.

Randy didn't know how much time had passed before he fell asleep

**_The Next Day:_**

Randy groaned as he was woken up by the sound of Monique knocking on his door and telling him to open the door.

Randy was half awake when he opened the door to see Nick, Elsie, Mendel, and Monique all crossing their arms and glaring at him

Randy just groaned again and said "Okay I'll bite, what did I do now guys"

Nick was the one who answered a bit harshly and asked "Well that depends, why didn't you tell us that there was another Godzilla?"

If Randy would of had any liquid in his mouth, he would of had spit it out or choked on it in surprise. Randy was very surprised and he played dumb "Wha-What are you guys talking about"

Mendel answered "Don't play dumb Randy, you know that we had security cameras installed last month"

Randy then knew he was in big trouble when Monique said "I saw the young Godzilla exit from a window on the screens last night. It was your window Non?"

Randy just nodded his head, and it snapped up when Elsie gasped and looked even more angry and almost yelled "The yolk from the eggs was what was on your short last night, wasn't it?"

Randy just nodded again and Mendel groaned and stated "It thinks your its parent, doesn't it"

Randy nodded again and said softly "Yeah, _Lynn_ does" he put enphasis on Lynzilla's name

"Great, now you named it Randy" Elsie said in somewhat anger. Randy suddenly heard Lynzilla's voice in his head say **_'Pack members need to leave you alone Dad, or I shall punish them'_**

Randy's eyes widened and he said quickly "I don't need this right now" and he was about to walk away when Monique grabbed him by the arm and she said "You are not going anywhere Randy"

Randy just looked at her worried and asked "Why not?"

Monique then let go of his arm and crossed her arms and said "Because the second Godzilla is going to be terminated as of now"

Both Nick and Randy's eyes widened in disbelief and Nick said harshly to Monique "I didn't approve of that Monique, call it off"

Monique just said "Non, Phillipe gave me orders and I must follow them"

Randy just started wide eyed at Monique and he heard Lynzilla say **_'Will not let them hurt you, dad'_** and he sensed her starting to swim towards Staten Island.

Randy then felt horror and worry course through him as he heard Lynzilla come out of the water and he also heard the sound of F-22's coming straight towards Lynzilla.

"NO!" Randy yelled as he ran outside and he came onto the beach to find Lynzilla, who was now as big as a juvenille, staring at the sky and growling at the F-22's coming towards her. Randy just freaked out and he yelled "LYNN RUN, DON'T JUST STAND THERE, RUN!"

Lynzilla then didn't ask twice and she started running away from the F-22's and she soon came to the water and she swam to the patrollium and oil refinery island and she roared at the F-22's and she ran deeper into the rigs, hoping to lose the planes.

Randy's eyes widened as he shouted "NOOO, LYNN GET OUT OF THERE. NOT THERE, NOT THERE!" Randy then started running towards the water, only to be tackled down by Monique and surprisingly Phillipe as well.

Randy shouted "GET OFF OF ME!", but Phillipe countered by saying "I am sorry my friend, but I have my orders"

Randy looked up just in time to see the F-22's shoot twelve missles at the refinery and the entire refinery exploded in a giant BOOM and Randy heard Lynzilla roar in pain in his head and suddenly his chest felt like it stabbed many times and everywhere on his body felt like it was being burned by acid.

Randy screamed in agonizing pain as it engulfed every inch of his body and suddenly he felt the darkness engulfing him as he passed out because of the pain.

The last thing Randy heard was Nick's voice yelling for him to stay awake, but he let the darkness engulf him and he lost all feeling in his body as he passed out and became unconscious.

**_TO BE CONTINUED:_**

**_CREDITS:_**

_Directed by TRDRT/DizillaKaijuHybrid-(On Fanfiction)_

_Written by TRDRT/DizillaKaijuHybrid_

_Images by TRDRT/DizillaKaijuHybrid_

_Edited by TRDRT/DizillaKaijuHybrid and Megan Dennison (Sister of TRDRT/DizillaKaijuHybrid)_

**_CHARACTERS:_**

_Randy Hernandez_  
><em>Elsie Chapman<em>  
><em>Nick Tatapoulos<em>  
><em>Mendel Craven<em>  
><em>Monique Dup`re<em>  
><em>Phillipe Roach`e<em>

_THIS EPISODE IS DEDICATED TO DEBRA LYNN MARTINEZ (TRDRT/DizillaKaijuHybrid's mother)_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone enjoyed that episode because I did, and if you didn't, don't worry it'll get better in the future episodes<strong>

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W **

**F**

**O**

**R**

**M**

**E**

**T**

**H**

**A**

**N**

**K**

**S**

**T**

**A**

**K**

**E**

**C**

**A**

**R**

**E**

**N**

**O**

**W**

**B**

**Y**

**E**

**B**

**Y**

**E**

**T**

**H**

**E**

**N**


	2. WAIT ANOTHER GODZILLA? PART TWO

**Hey peps here's a new chapter of LYNZILLA: THE SERIES, based off of my artwork that I have done for DeviantArt**

**I don't own H.E.A.T, The H.E.A.T Seeker, 'God'Zilla, or anything else from Godzilla the series, I just own Lynzilla**

**Onto the show peps**

**Take Care Now Bye Bye Then**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>LYNZILLA: THE SERIES<span>_**

**_SEASON/3_**

**_EPISODE/2_**

**_GET READY, GET SET, WAIT ANOTHER GODZILLA? PART TWO_**

**_24 Hours Later:_**

Randy groaned in pain as he came out of the darkness that surrounded his vision, when he opened his eyes, everything was out of focus. Randy's vision slowly came into focus and he saw Nick, Elsie, Mendel, and Monique sitting in chairs, asleep, around his bed at the...hospital?

_'Why am I at the hospital?'_ Randy thought to himself as he made a move to sit up, but only to have a pain shoot through his chest and he groaned in pain.

The sound made Mendel wake up first and he saw Randy was awake, Mendel gave a sigh of relief and asked softly "Hey Randy, how do you feel?"

Randy just replied "Like a building fell on me, what happened to me?"

Mendel got a confused look on his face before replying "We kind of hoped you could answer that for us, you see after we uh took care of the other Godzilla, you just screamed in pain and passed out. We don't know how, but you have bruises all over your body, especially on your chest"

Randy then remembered everything that happened and he said nothing but one word "Lynni" Randy said in a very sad and depressed tone. But Randy's head shot up when he heard a angel's voice, in his opinion, ask **_'D-Dad?'_**, but the problem was that the voice sounded labored and in a lot of pain

Randy quickly responded _'Yeah, what's wrong. Why do you sound like your getting weaker?'_

**_'Dad, I d-do not...want t-to...lie to y-you but...I-I am going a-away'_** Lynzilla replied very shackily and labored

_'Please just hold on, what's wrong with you, where does it hurt?'_ Randy asked quickly

**_'E-Everywhere D-Dad, I d-do not know h-how much longer I h-have left'_** Lynzilla replied in pain

_'Tell me where you are, I'll get you some help Lynn. Just tell me where you are, please'_ Randy asked pleading with his adopted daughter

**_'I-I am in b-bother's lair, h-he is trying t-to help m-my wounds'_** Lynzilla replied shakily

_'Okay, I'll be there soon with a friend who will help you, please hold on Lynni k'_ Randy pleaded with Lynzilla

**_'I-I shall t-try daddy'_** Lynzilla said like she was out of breath

Randy then slowly sat up, only to be pushed down my Mendel saying "Oh no you don't, you need to stay here and rest Randy"

"I can't, I need to help someone" Randy said as he pushed Mendel's hand away. Randy then sat up again and he got off of his bed and he stood up shakily.

Randy then said softly to Mendel "I want to apoligize Dr.C"

Mendel became confused and asked "Apoligize for what Randy?"

"This" Randy then hit Mendel in the head with one of the hospital trays, which knocked Mendel out and he slumped down to the ground unconscious.

"Sorry Doc, but I can't have you telling anyone about my uh 'escape', yeah that'll work" Randy said with a bit of sarcasm

Randy quick gathered up his clothes and he painfully put them on and walked out of the room, leaving the rest of the H.E.A.T team to sleep, or be knocked out in Mendel's case.

Randy quickly hailed a taxi and soon he was H.E.A.T headquarters and he quickly made his up the elevator and came to the office/lounge. Randy then pulled out his wallet and his phone and he saw the card he was looking for and he quickly dialed the number on the card.

Randy heard someone on the other line pick up and he reconised the voice on the other line, Pepper Potts, that said _"Hello, this is Stark Industries, may I ask who is calling?"_

"Pepps, it's me Randy, listen I really need to talk to Tony and fast, please put him on the phone" Randy said quickly and filled with worry

_"Randy, gosh, of course here he is"_ Pepper said as Randy heard the phone shuffle a little on the other line and he heard Tony ask _"Randy, hey bud, it's been a while, what'cha need?"_

"Tony listen, I need you to get your butt down here now, please. Uh my adopted daughter is dying and I really need you to help her dude, please" Randy pleaded into the phone

_"I'll be there soon"_ Tony said very seriously on the other line before hanging up

Randy sighed in somewhat relief as he slapped his phone shut and he waited for about ten minutes before he heard the sound of twin jets landing on the roof. Smiling a little he quickly ran outside and he climbed up the ladder and he smiled when he saw Iron Man and War Machine standing there looking at him.

The masks opened up to reveal Tony Stark and Jim Rhodes, Tony then quickly asked Randy "Where is your daughter Randy?"

Randy nodded and he asked "Okay first off, are those things water-proof?"

Rhodey nodded and said "Yes they are, but what does that have to do with your daughter"

Randy just slid down the ladder and called "Follow me" and he got into the H.E.A.T Seeker and the engines revved to life and Randy made the Seeker take off very fast towards Godzilla's lair with Iron Man and War Machine on its tail

Once the Seeker was there Randy got into the mini sub and he sent it down into the water, Randy looked and he saw Iron Man and War Machine enter the water along with him.

Soon enough they came to the door of Godzilla's lair and they entered and along the intertwining caves they popped up out of the water and into Godzilla's lair.

Randy opened the hatch and he ran towards Godzilla, who woke up was now looking down at him and growling at him. Randy then said "Godzilla, it's me Randy, listen to me I have help for Lynn"

Godzilla looked at Randy then at Iron Man and War Machine who came out of the water and their suits automaticly dried themselves off. Godzilla grumbled and both Randy and everyone heard a whine of pain and Godzilla turned around and revealed a broken and bloody Lynzilla.

**_'D-Daddy'_** Lynzilla asked in Randy's head. Randy almost cried and he ran over to Lynzilla and he petted her face and he said "It's going to be okay Lynn, I have help" Randy pointed to Iron Man and War Machine, who's masks were up and staring in somewhat awe at the size of Godzilla

"Guys over here" Randy called to them, Tony and Rhodey ran to Lynzilla and they checked her injuries, she had shrapnel inside of her chest, a chunk of her tail was completely gone, and most of her muscles in her arms, feet, hands, tail, and her neck were just charboiled or either gone.

"Hmmm, if we can get her to Stark Industries, I can help her Randy. But it won't be easy, if her heart is as damaged as mine if not worse and well she will have to have an Arc Reactor to survive, like me" Tony explained to Randy

Randy looked at Lynzilla and she gave him a look that said 'Do it'. Randy nodded and he said "Let's do it"

It was hard, but with the combined strength of Iron Man, War machine, Lynzilla was easily taken out of the water with Godzilla following at their heels, with the H.E.A.T Seeker in his mouth with Randy inside it, they got Lynzilla to Stark Induastries where she recieved medical attention.

**_Three Days Later:_**

Lynzilla was now feeling better as did Randy, but she was a little concerned when she was told what they did to her. Lynzilla now had a giant red Arc Reactor implanted inside her chest that kept an artificial heart beating with power, she had synthetic muscles on the backs of her hands, on her Triceps, on the tops of her feet, the top of her neck, and most of her tail.

Lynzilla also had a bundle of synthetic muscles on the chunk of her tail that got completely cut off and burned away. Randy had kept his phone off and he made sure that there was nothing trace-able in the H.E.A.T Seeker.

Godzilla always stayed by the Seeker besides when he went hunting for fish, he was very worried about his new sister and his new sisters father. But at the same time he was worried about his father  
>Randy walked out of the bathroom, of the HE.A.T Seeker, with a white towel around his waist and over his shoulders as he dried his dreadlocks, but he soon stopped and looked over to his phone...off still.<p>

Randy thought about it and he decided, he reached for his phone and he pressed the ON button. Randy's phone slowly turned on and he saw that he had 18 missed calls by Nick, Elsie, Mendel, and even Monique, and Wow..even one from Audrey Timmods.

Randy decided to listen to Audrey's first and it said _"Randy...listen, I don't know if you can even hear me, but uh well Nick is really worried about you and you're starting to worry me as well. Where are you bud, well at least come back in one piece. Oh and have you seen Godzilla and the H.E.A.T Seeker, they're both gone and Nick has been calling for Godzilla for two straight days now. I understand if your mad at Nick for getting rid of uh 'Lynn' I think Mendel said, but he's really sorry about to both you and Godzilla, well bye Randy and please call Nick he's really worried about you and Godzilla. Nick figures that hopefully Godzilla is with you as well, but please call Nick he's starting to furrow at the brow, if you know what I mean. Bye bud, wherever you are"_ and the massage ends there

Randy's brow furrowed and he asked himself "Man, what do I do. I know that of I go back that Jefe will probably have my head for this, and I don't want Lynni to get hurt in the process...?" Randy got interupted by his eternal struggle when he heard knocking on the door.

Randy got up and he looked through the window and he saw Tony, Randy opened the door and said "Hey Tony, what's up"

Tony looked at Randy with a neutral expression on his face and he asked "I want to work on something with Lynn, but I need your consult Randy"

"Uh why don't you come in Ton" Randy said as he walked away from the door and Tony walked in and shut the door. Randy then sat down on the bed and he asked "So what's on your mind Tony?"

"Well Lynn is doing tremendously well and she is getting her energy back, but I think that we need to go further with the cybernetics Randy" Tony said

Randy sat up and he asked a bit curiously "What do ya mean Ton?"

"Well it's just that I was looking over some scematics and I realised that I can make a permenent armor for Lynn Randy, and if we are to do it we need to do it right now, while Lynn is still small-ish" Tony answered a bit hesitant

Randy thought it over quickly and he realised that Lynzilla is fragile if she is always like the way she is now "Okay Ton, but I need to see the scematics first"

"Of course Randy" Tony said as he took out some blueprints out of his suit pocket and he handed them to Randy. Randy took them and he looked them over, they actually didn't look that bad. Armor would go over Lynzilla's head, jaw, neck, chest, shoulders, Biceps, thighs, knees, feet, and the part of her tail that is damaged.

"Hmm, not bad Ton, lets do it" Randy said to Tony as he handed back the blue prints.

Tony nodded and he put the blue prints back into his suit pocket and he said "Get some clothes on Randy, we are going to help Lynn with the latest Stark technology, I promise you that, bud"

Randy nodded and he quickly got dressed, but he stopped when he saw his phone was still on.

Randy sighed and he grabbed it and he dialed Nick's number and put the phone next to his ear

**_ Staten Island:_**

It's been almost four days since Randy and Godzilla dissapeared, along with the H.E.A.T Seeker. Monique tried to track Randy's phone, but it was off so she got no feed back

Nick, Mendel, Elsie were currently just sitting around, thinking about why Randy would leave like that and almost without a trace. Monique walked into the room and she became somewhat annoyed and said "Thiz haz to stop"

Nick glared at Monique and he said angrilly "We both know Monique that Randy is gone because of what you did to the other Godzilla, and Godzilla is probably gone because he probably felt betrayed by us"

Monique felt a shard of guilty hit her, but she hid it behind years of training and experience and she hid it behind a emotion-less face and she said coldly "Our job iz to eradicate mutationz, if you cannot get zhat, zhen Godzilla iz not needed anymore, Non"

Elsie stepped up and grabbed Nick's arm, which was closed tightly in a fist and was about ready to punch Monique, and she said "Don't Nick, she's not worth it"

Monique's eyes widened as Elsie said that and Monique said "I shall be scanning for Randy", without another word Monique walked ot of the room

Mendel walked up and asked gently "Was that really necissary Elsie?"

Elsie turned to Mendel and said harshly "Well what do you want me to do Mendel, lie"

Mendel just sighed and said "No I don't, but I don't want anyone else leaving H.E.A.T"

Elsie was about to retort when they all heard Nick's phone ringing in his pocket, Nick took it out and he flipped it open and he said "Nick Tatapoulos, _._ or H.E.A.T, what may I help you with?"

_"Hey Jefe, you sound really glad to hear the sound of my voice"_ Randy's voice said in happy sarcasm on the other line

"RANDY, WHERE ARE YOU, WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU LEAVE?" Nick yelled, relieved, into his phone. Elsie and Mendel's eyes widened as they heard that and they called "RANDY" in unison

_"Okay first off please stop screaming before you make me deaf, second I am in California, and I left to help someone that I care about"_ Randy answered on the other line

"Oh okay well are you coming back?" Nick asked a little worried about the answer he was going to get

_"Heck yeah Jefe, someone has to make sure you know your way with the ladies"_ Randy joked on the other line

Nick smiled and asked "Do you know where Godzilla is or the Seeker, they're both gone?"

_"Yeah, G-man is here with me and so is the Seeker, which is what I have been living in for almost five days Jefe"_ Randy replied on the other line

"Do you know why Godzilla followed you?" Nick asked hesitantly

_"Yeah, so he could save his sister, which is who I'm helping Jefe"_ Randy replied on the other line

Nick's eyes almost bugged out of his skull and he asked, whispering very softly to where Mendel and Elsie couldn't hear him "The other Godzilla is alive?"

Randy sighed on the other line and he said _"Yeah..yeah she is Nick, is that a problem?"_

Nick shook is head a bit and whispered in the phone "Not for me it isn't, I don't know about Mendel and Elsie though"

"What's going on Nicky?" Elsie asked Nick as she saw the look on his face

Nick attention was turned to Elsie and he was about to ask them when he heard Randy talking on the other line _"Huh...oh okay...Nick listen, I gotta go they're about to do surgery and I want to be there, see ya Jefe"_ Randy then hung up

"Nick what's going on?" Mendel asked as Monique came down the stairs saying "I have found Randy"

Nick just looked at her and said "I know he just called me, and he had some good news and bad news, it depends who the bad news is for though"

"So then what's the good news?" Elsie asked, getting curious

"Yes Dr. Tatapouloz, what iz de good newz?" Monique asked crossing her arms

"Well the good news is Randy is coming back and the Seeker and Godzilla are both with him and he's fine" Nick said as if it was nothing

"Now what iz de bad newz?" Monique asked raising an eyebrow

"Well if you think about it, it's good news for H.E.A.T and bad news for any other mutation that crawls out of the wood work. Monique the other Godzilla survived and Randy is in California because he's helping it" Nick stated to the rest of the H.E.A.T team, except Randy

Elsie's and Mendel's face expressions were just that of amazement and Monique's mouth was open and her eyebrows were inside her hair, which is saying something

Elsie was the first one to snap out of it and she asked "Did Randy say what was wrong with it?"

Nick shook is head and said "No he didn't, but it must have been pretty bad if the Godzilla had to go into surgury"

Elsie's eyes widened and she asked "Who has the abilities to give a little Godzilla surgury Nick?"

Nick thought about it and he said "I don't know, but obviously Randy knows someone who has the money to do so"

_**TO BE CONTINUED:**_

**_CREDITS:_**

_Directed by TRDRT or DizillaKaijuHybrid (On FanFiction)_

_Written by TRDRT/DizillaKaijuHybrid_

_Images by TRDRT/DizillaKaijuHybrid_

_Edited by TRDRT/DizillaKaijuHybrid and Megan Dennison (Sister of TRDRT/DizillaKaijuHybrid)_

**_CHARACTERS:_**

_Randy Hernandez_  
><em>Elsie Chapman<em>  
><em>Nick Tatapoulos<em>  
><em>Mendel Craven<em>  
><em>Monique Dup`re<em>  
><em>Audrey Timmods (Voice Recording)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was hard, two chapters in the same day. Now that's a personal record to me and an awesome goal that I had no idea that I had<strong>

**Well that's all for now peps**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**

**Take Care Now Bye Bye Then**


	3. WAIT ANOTHER GODZILLA? PART THREE

**Hey people here's a new chapter of LYNZILLA: THE SERIES**

**I don't own 'God'Zilla, The H.E.A.T team, or anything else besides Lynzilla**

**Onto the show**

**Take Care Now Bye Bye Then**

* * *

><p><em><strong>LYNZILLA: THE SERIES <strong>_

_**SEASON/3 **_

_**EPISODE/3 **_

_**GET READY, GET SET, WAIT ANOTHER GODZILLA? PART THREE**_

* * *

><p>Godzilla's eyes snapped open as he saw his father's packmate Randy walk into his temporary lair until he returned to his father in his real territory.<p>

Randy sighed as he said "Hey G-man, how's it hanging bud?", Godzilla gave a grunt of slight impatience in responce. Randy reached up and he petted Godzilla in his lower jaw area and Godzilla gave a rumble of pleasure.

Randy gave another sigh as he said to Godzilla "You know, I really thought Lynn was going to die for a while, but she is a trooper like you"

Godzilla gave a gentle rumble and a nudge that showed Randy that he was listening to him, Randy gave a tiny frown and he said "I just I didn't know that taking care of a Godzilla would be this much responsibility"

Randy then continued with "I am also bonded with her by the way so whatever happens to her happens to me and reverse as well...G-man do you have a bond with Nick like I have a bond with Lynn?"

Randy was surprised to see Godzilla actually shrug a little and he gave a calm rumble. Randy then asked "You don't know, or he doesn't know?"

Godzilla just stared at Randy before he gave a grunt and pointed his nose in the direction of the H.E.A.T Seeker, Randy was unsure what Godzilla was implying until Godzilla used his nose and pushed Randy gently or hard in Randy's case.

Ranndy tripped and fell onto his side, he then shook his head and playfully glared at Godzilla, who was giving a series of growls that sounded like laughing.

Randy then got up and wiped the imaginary dust off of himself before he asked "You want me to contact Jefe and ask him, right", Godzilla gave a growl and a nodded his giant head.

Randy then said with a smirk on his face "Alright, but what if he does know?", Godzilla gave a grunt of impatience and Randy then said with a smile "Alright, alright I'll going G-man"

Randy walked inside of the H.E.A.T Seeker and he heard a few BOOM's before seeing Godzilla's eye in the window. Randy rolled his eyes before he got out his cell phone and he dialed up Nick.

Godzilla watched with his tail actually wagging a bit, he had wanted to hear his adopted father's voice again for some time now.

Randy put his cell phone into his ear and he listened as Nick's phone Rang on the other line

* * *

><p><em><strong>Staten Island:<strong>_

Nick was watching the television just incase of any new mutation attacks came up that the H.E.A.T team didn't know about, when his phone started ringing in his pocket.

Nick plucked it out of his pocket and he flipped it open as he said into the phone "Nick Tatapoulos, . or H.E.A.T, what may I help you with?"

Nick then heard Randy inside of the other line say "Hey Jefe"

Nick then smiled as he asked "Randy, how are you. And when are you, Godzilla, and Lynzilla coming back?"

Randy then answered with "I'm fine...And we should be back to H.E.A.T in about a day actually. G-man really misses you Jefe, I keep telling him that he can go, but he won't leave"

Nick then asked "Because of Lynzilla right?"

"Yeah, man Jefe she is literally fully grown now. Lynzilla actually grew up faster than the G-man" Randy said in the other line

Nick heard Godzilla give a kind of jealous rumble in the background and Nick gave a chuckle. Nick then asked "So I know you're in California, but where are you exactly?"

Randy then said in the other line "You can't tell anybody Jefe, but me, Godzilla, and Lynn are at Stark Industries"

Nick's eyes widened in surprise as he got up off of the couch and he climbed up to the roof and he asked "How on Earth are you at Stark Industries?"

Randy then asked "Are you alone Jefe?"

Nick then looked around and he said "Yes Randy"

Randy then asked, completely off topic "Jefe do you have like a bond with Godzilla?"

Nick's eyes widened a little as he asked back "How did you know about that Randy?"

Randy's responce was this "No way you actually do have a bond with the G-man, that is so cool"

Nick then asked a little fustrated "Randy how did you know?"

Randy answered "Because I have one with Lynni, that's why I got hurt when she did"

Nick then said softly into his phone "Well I think your bond with Lynzilla is much more stronger than my bond with Godzilla, I can actually feel his emotions sometimes and that scared me at first"

Randy then said "Well, Lynn can actually talk in my head, and uh Anthony Stark is actually putting these new speakers in her head armor so that she can talk out loud if she wants to"

Nick was about to ask another question when Elsie walked in with a note and she said "Nicky we got another one"

Nick then said into his phone "I got to go, see ya Randy"

Elsie then asked "Was that Randy?", Nick nodded and said "Yes it was, and he's doing fine"

Elsie then asked "When is he coming back?"

Nick answered with "In around a day, until then let's deal with the newest mutation"

Elsie then asked "But what are we going to do if Godzilla doesn't show, and we don't have the H.E.A.T Seeker, how are we supposed to get there?"

Monique then came out of nowhere and she had some keys spinning on her finger as she said "I do believe thiz can be the answer" she then threw the keys to Nick who easily caught them.

Nick then asked "What do these belong to?'

Monique gave a tiny smile as she said "I believe you could call it a surprize"

Nick and Elsie both went down into the dock area and their eyes widened in surprise as they saw a much better version of the HE.A.T Seeker.

Monique then said "Thiz iz just temporary though, until Randy comez back with the origional"

Nick nodded as Mendel came out of the lab looking glumb about another job, Nick then asked Elsie "Where to Elsie?"

Elsie looked at the note and she answered with surprise in her voice "Juneau, Alaska. Apparently they have actually seen giant Penguins rampaging through town"

Nick then said in an authoric like tone "Pack your bags, we're heading to Alaska"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stark Industries:<strong>_

Randy gave a bit of a frown as he closed his phone, he then said to Godzilla "G-man, Jefe needs us"

Godzilla gave a growl as if agreeing with him and Godzilla stood up as if to say let's go. Randy then asked "But what about Lynni?", Randy jumped and his question was answered with a now female teenager's voice saying in Randy's head _**'Dad you can go help your pack'**_

Randy then asked in his head _'But what about you?'_

Lynzilla answered_** 'Dad I will be fine, They are just putting the last armor on me'**_

Randy then thought back to her_ 'Okay, but be careful, Wow I sound like I am mature'_

Godzilla gave a tiny roar that had impatience in the tone of it, Randy then said "Okay G-man let's do this"

Randy then ran to the steering wheel and he started up the H.E.A.T Seeker, Randy then said to himself "I've always wanted to do this"

Randy then pushed the control lever all the way forward and the H.E.A.T Seeker took of out of Stark Industries with Godzilla following it.

Randy then turned on the tracking device for the H.E.A.T Copter and sure enough it was heading for Alaska. Randy winced as he said to himself "Man I should've packed a bigger jacket"

Randy put the H.E.A.T Seeker on Auto-Steer and he looked around the cabin and he was kind of shocked to see some of Mendel's winter clothes inside of a drawer that Randy had stumbled upon.

Randy then said as he put them on "Sorry Dr.C, but I need these"

Randy then returned to the wheel and he turned off the Auto-Steer, he then couldn't help but thnk about Lynzilla.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alaska, H.E.A.T Seeker:<strong>_

Randy was sitting at the controls, grabbing on for dear life onto his seat, because a certain giant lizard thought that the H.E.A.T Seeker wasn't fast enough on the water. So Godzilla had the H.E.A.T Seeker in his mouth and was running towards the rest of the H.E.A.T team.

Randy was also trying to not get sick from all of the bouncing, and he called to Godzilla "H-he-hey G-G-man c-co-cou-coul-could y-yo-you st-stop bou-bounc-bouncing a-al-all ov-over th-th-the pl-plac-place!"

Godzilla then gave a growl as he put down the H.E.A.T Seeker back into the water and Randy stumbled around a bit. Randy rolled his eyes a bit before Godzilla actually grabbed the Seeker again in his mouth and ran with it again

Randy groaned, bu he stopped when Godzilla dropped the H.E.A.T Seeker into the water. Randy looked and he saw twelve giant Penguins chasing after a boat that strangely looked like the H.E.A.T Seeker.

Godzilla roared and he charged at a Penguin whose beak went through the hull of the other boat.

Randy pushed the speed lever forward and the H.E.A.T Seeker pushed on forward, when Rady was close to the other sinking ship he stopped the H.E.A.T Seeker and was surprised to see Mendel, Nick, Elsie, and Monique trying to close off the hole inside of the other boat.

Randy gave a smile as he yelled "Hey Jefe, your boat seems to be a little weighed!"

Everyone's eyes snapped to the H.E.A.T Seeker and they all called "RANDY!". Randy then answered as he lowered the platform to let them get on "In the flesh!"

The rest of the HE.A.T team ran onto the Seeker as the other boat sunk beneath the waves, They were about to say their hello's and how-de-do's when a giant Penguin landed near the H.E.A.T Seeker and caused the team to scatter and Randy to hit his head and fall over the edge.

"RANDY!" Monique yelled and she dived into the water after him, she then caught him and she pulled him up to the surface where he quickly regained consciousness.

Randy shook his head and he said "Thanks", but they stopped when they heard something coming towards them.

Randy and Monique looked and their eyes widened when they saw seven of the twelve giant Penguins coming for them. Randy and Monique tried to swim away when Monique said "SWIM!"

When the Penguins were close enough a giant body suddenly rosr out of the water and gave a roar that sounded just like Godzilla's ""

Randy and Monique looked up to see Lynzilla in all of her cybernetic glory, glaring at the Penguins. Monique was just staring in awe as Randy yelled "Yee Hah, go Lynzilla!"

Lynzilla looked at Randy and Monique for a second before she swam and attacked the seven Penguins.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CREDITS:<strong>_

_Directed by __**TRDRT**__ or __**DizillaKaijuHybrid**__ (On FanFiction) _

_Written by __**TRDRT**__/__**DizillaKaijuHybrid **_

_Images by __**TRDRT**__/__**DizillaKaijuHybrid **_

_Edited by __**TRDRT**__/__**DizillaKaijuHybrid **_

_**CHARACTERS:**_

_Randy Hernandez _

_Elsie Chapman _

_Nick Tatapoulos _

_Mendel Craven _

_Monique Dup`re _

* * *

><p><strong>Well I think that was a pretty good chapter, please Review!<strong>

**Take Care Now Bye Bye Then**


	4. WAIT ANOTHER GODZILLA? PART FOUR

**Hey people what's up**

**Well anyway here is a new chapter of LYNZILLA: THE SERIES**

**I don't own 'God'Zilla, or Nick, or Elsie, or Mendel, and I think you get the point, BUT I do own Lynzilla**

**Onto the show peeps**

**Take Care Now Bye Bye Then**

* * *

><p><em><strong>LYNZILLA: THE SERIES<strong>_

_**SEASON/3**_

_**EPISODE/4**_

_**GET READY, GET SET, WAIT ANOTHER GODZILLA?**_ _**PART FOUR**_

* * *

><p>Lynzilla roared as she charged towards the seven giant Penguins, two of the main penguins jumped up out of the water and they tried to peck and bite her head.<p>

Only to wail loudly in pain as their beaks actually broke over her head and jaw armor. Lynzilla roared in anger and her back spines flashed twice before she shot green atomic fire from her mouth, which caused the two Penguins to fly away from her face.

Lynzilla gave a roar of surprise as she felt three, of the five penguins left, penguins jump into her back and force herself into the water.

Lynzilla looked up through the water and she growled in alarm as she saw the last two penguins heading for Randy and Monique. Lynzilla roared in the water a little as she grabbed the two penguin's feet with her tail

Lynzilla then pulled her tail and the two penguins along with it and she then made the two bash into the three penguins on her back. She looked and all seven of the giant penguins she fought and they gradually floated to the surface, unconscious.

Lynzilla heard a roar of rage and annoyance come from her brother, she snapped her head in his direction only to see him being dog piled by the other five Penguins.

Godzilla growled as he bit into one of the Penguins and threw it away from himself, one of the penguins pecked him hard with it's beak and it stabbed inside of him.

Godzilla roared in pain, as he tried to bash the penguins off of his back, but they all started to peck into his spined back.

Godzilla growled as he saw a very pissed off Lynzilla swimming towards himself, Lynzilla's spine maser cannons suddenly started to glow and hum with life.

Lynzilla growled as suddenly four blue energy missles shot themselves out of Lynzilla's cannons and they hit the four penguins on Godzilla's back.

The four Penguins gave a shrill shriek of pain, before falling unconscious and floated up to the surface to join the rest of their brothers. Lynzilla turned her head to Godzilla as he slowly got up and she gave her version of a smile as she saw his wounds heal.

Godzilla looked up to his bigger sister and he gave a happy rumble to know that she was now okay, Lynzilla returned the caring rumble as they gave each other a thump on the other's head in greeting.

Lynzilla's head went up a little as she heard Randy's voice come in her head _'Lynn! Are you okay?'_

Lynzilla actually rolled her eyes as Godzila gave a question growl and look, Lynzilla gave a little roar that explained her bond with her adoptive father, Randy.

Lynzilla then answered Randy _**'Yes Dad I am fine, so is brother'**_

Lynzilla then started swimming to the surface with Godzilla on her tail, no pun intended. When Lynzilla's head broke the surface of the water she roared to show her dominace.

Godzilla's head burst out of the water as well and he roared in pride and dominace as well.

Nick had a smile on his face, as did Randy, that showed that he was proud and yet happy that Godzilla and Lynzilla were okay. Mendel and Elsie had looks of amazement on their faces as they saw Lynzilla, Randy was helping Minique aboard as he looked at Lynzilla again with an expression on his face that could mirror Nick's.

Godzilla gave a happy growl and he ducked under the waves again, which sent waves arouns that rocked the H.E.A.T Seeker. Which in turn caused Randy to accidently let go of Monique's hand and she fell into the water again.

Lynzilla saw this and she used her clawed hand to pluck Monique out of the water and Lynzilla gently placed her on the Seeker. Elsie went to put a towel around Monique, who was glaring at Randy.

Randy ignored this as he yelled "Yee-Haa! Good Job Lynni!", Lynzilla gave her version of a smile and she put her face near the H.E.A.T Seeker and Randy reached up and per the still fleshy part of her face.

Lynzilla rumbled with pleasure and she looked as Nick walked up and said "I must thank you Lynn, for saving our lives, mostly his", Nick pointed at Randy.

That's when Monique stood up and said "I do not understand, why are you talking to thiz creature az if it understandz English?"

Elsie then asked Nick and Randy "Yeah, what's up with you two?", Mendel then sighed as he said "What they asked"

Randy looked at Lynzilla a little, and she had a look of anger in her ocean blue eyes as suddenly her voice was heard that said a bit angrilly "_**Because I do understand English Frenchie**_"

Randy started laughing at that comment and the looks on the other's faces, Mendel was the first to actually snap out of it as he said "Extrordinary, she can actually talk"

Elsie then added "Yeah, I never would've thought" she trailed off

Monique was kind of mad at the comment as she said to Lynzilla "I will not tolorate that kind of talk, and do not call me that"

Nick then stepped in between both enraged human and mutated Sea Iguana females as he said "Now you both calm down, especially you Lynzilla. Now if we are going to be on a team we don't need to fight, Lynzilla you have shown us that you can talk and understand. So therefore she a sentient being so Monique you shouldn't try and kill Lynzilla again"

Monique then said "No Dr. Tatapouloz, because we already have Godzilla. We do not need another mutation in H.E.A.T, and thiz one can reproduce"

Randy butt in and he asked "Well how do you know?"

Elsie then said "Well we haven't tested yet but most likey Randy, she will probably be able to reproduce"

Randy then said "I don't care, she just saved our butts and yet you're debating weither she should live or not"

Mendel thought about something for a second before he asked "Randy didn't you say Tony Stark is the one who made Lynzilla a cyborg?"

Randy nodded and he said "Yeah why though?"

Mendel answered "Well then the Army can't hurt Lynzilla, because Stark Industries makes weapons, and well Lynzilla can be a weapon made only for H.E.A.T"

Lynzilla was listening back and forth on the argument and she had decided that this was enough and she then said over her speakers "_**I shall not reproduce then**_"

Every human looked up and asked "What?" at the exact same time, Lynzilla gave a sighing grumble as she said "_**If it causes problems with our pack, then I shall not reproduce. The Tony Stark warned me to not have kits, and I do not want to cause fights for no reason. So I shall not reproduce for I know that our pack is happy, done**_"

Lynzilla then roared on impulse and she ducked under the surface of the ocean, which caused the H.E.A.T Seeker to rock a bit and everyone on board to stumble a little.

Elsie then said "Wow I never imagined that we would have one of our famous arguments stopped by a giant Sea Iguana"

Monique added with an "Indeed", Randy and Mendel laughed a little a that comment. Nick then stood up and asked Monique "So, are you going to hurt Lynzilla again?"

Monique thought about it for a split second before she said "Non, but if she stepz out of line then I will have to take drastic measurez. But until zhen she is your responcibility Randy"

Randy then gave a mick solute as he said "No problemo, after all we can give her better orders and she can talk with Godzilla, so it's a win-win situation. And best of all Godzilla doesn't have to fight alone anymore"

Mendel then said "I hate to admit it, but Randys' right for once"

Everyone laughed at that, including Lynzilla who rose out of the water a bit and roared

"**_AAAAAHHHHHAAAAAOOOUUUUGGGG!_**"

* * *

><p><em><strong>CREDITS:<strong>_

_Directed by _**TRDRT **_or _**DizillaKaijuHybrid **_(On FanFiction)_

_Written by _**TRDRT**_/_**DizillaKaijuHybrid**

_Images by _**TRDRT**_/_**DizillaKaijuHybrid**

_Edited by _**TRDRT**_/_**DizillaKaijuHybrid**

_**CHARACTERS:**_

_Randy Hernandez_

_Elsie Chapman_

_Nick Tatapoulos_

_Mendel Craven_

_Monique Dupre_

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was a good chapter I think and well I was actually really in the mood for Godzilla: The Series when I wrote this chapter<strong>

**I hope you liked it, and if you did tell in a review please :)**

**Take Care Now Bye Bye Then**


End file.
